When We Dream
by Xantaxa539
Summary: Roxas and Xion lead a good life in Twilight Town with their best friends and Family. However, when both Roxas and Xion start falling unconscious and experiencing startling life like dreams, it is up to them to solve the problem and find the source of these odd dreams. Rated T to be safe, RokuShi. Possible slight yaoi plus other pairings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Roxas loves Xion

**A/N: Ah, my second story. this is for my lack of updates with FUTE. It has hit a wall and is taking a vacation. I hope you enjoy this story, and i have a lot of things in store.**

**I don't own KH, or FF... If i did, Roxas would be a Somebody and Zack wouldn't have died.**

* * *

"You know, Xion... I've been having these weird thoughts lately." A blonde haired boy explained to the ebony haired girl as they walked down the street, holding hands, their fingers were interlocked.

"What kind of thoughts, Roxas?" The girl, Xion replied. She looked at her boyfriend quizzically, her deep blue eyes looking at the side of his face. Roxas turned and gave her a sad smile.

"They're more dreams than thoughts though... I mean, the other day, I was walking into the dining room, and then I fainted. For no reason at all! As soon as I did, I started having these weird dreams of you, me and Axel as part of this... I dunno crime syndicate or something like that."

Xion laughed at her boyfriend's explanation, and he shot her a pout. Xion took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss. Roxas smiled warmly at her and hugged her. His embrace was so full of love, care and respect.

"So what did-" Xion began to say as a truck went past. "We do in this "Crime Syndicate?"

"We collected hearts." Roxas replied grimly.

Xion gasped as she started to feel squeamish. Roxas quickly pulled her into a hug again.

"It wasn't like that though..." He continued as they embraced each other. "We killed these creatures with weapons and they released captured hearts or something like that... I don't know! It's weird and I don't want to think about it."

Xion said nothing as they sat down on a bench. She stared out at the world across the street. She smiled; twilight town was an amazing place. They had just been to a restaurant in Sunset Terrace, Xion tried to remember what it was called... Ah! Seventh Heaven! That was it, the place where the owner seemed to be hitting on Roxas...

"Hey, you've gone quiet all of a sudden, what's up?" Roxas asked softly, his deep blue eyes scanning her face.

Xion snapped back into reality after hearing Roxas speak. "Yeah, I'm fine... I guess I'm just tired." Xion yawned as she leaned her head on Roxas's left shoulder.

"Think about the love inside the strength of heart... Think about the heroes saving life in the dark..." Roxas's melodic voice filled Xion's ears. She smiled, he was singing her favourite song; believe. Performed by Yellowcard, it held a personal place in Xion's heart.

"Climbing higher, through the fire, time was running out... Never knowing you were going to be coming down alive..." Xion sang along Roxas.

Roxas voice became higher and more intense as they reached the bridge of the song. "But you still came back for me... You were strong and you believed."

Roxas hugged Xion as he softly sang the chorus. "Everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright. Be strong, believe." Roxas placed a kiss on Xion's forehead.

Xion smiled to herself and hummed. She wrapped her arms around Roxas's waist. "I love you, Roxas. Let's not ever leave each other, please?"

"I love you to Xion, and we'll be together, forever. I promise you that." Roxas replied.

"I think we should go back to my place now... It's almost nine... And I'm tired, what do you think?" Xion asked sleepily.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm getting tired to. It was a nice dinner wasn't it?" Roxas queried as he helped Xion off the seat.

"Yeah, they did have good food. Although did you notice, the owner kept on hitting on you." Xion sniggered at Roxas playfully.

Roxas blushed at Xion's words.  
"She did not! Tifa knows better! Shut up, stop laughing!"

Xion couldn't stop laughing at Roxas's blushing. She degraded into a fit of giggles before speaking. "Oh, so you're on first name terms with her?" Roxas opened and closed his mouth in response, he was lost for words. Xion grinned evilly. "You're lucky I didn't get too jealous; otherwise I might've started a food fight."

Roxas laughed at Xion's words.  
"Now that, I would've like to see! Hey, tram is here Xion!" Roxas yelled as the tram pulled up at the station. "Ladies first." Roxas smiled at Xion, but she didn't move. "Xion? What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to get on the train, you did say ladies first." Xion laughed as Roxas face palmed. She quickly jumped onto the tram and Roxas followed her. They both paid their munny and took a seat near the window. Xion once again laid her head on Roxas's shoulder and closed her eyes. The sounds of the tram bustling along the streets of sunset terrace faded away as she quickly fell into a deep, deep sleep...

* * *

(Xion's dream 1)

"Axel! Duck!"

The red haired male ducked as Xion front flipped over his form and sliced a soldier in half. Disappearing in a cloud of shadow, a human heart fell to the ground, bleeding and still beating.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Xion?" Axel asked as he walked over to examine the heart. "Oh... That's why... Better tell the boss man about this." He kicked the heart across the ground, it made a squelching sound.

"Axel, that's gross! We can't just leave it here! The residents will wonder what has happened!" Xion exclaimed as a shade of green tinged her face.

Axel sighed. "Whatever just release the damn thing already?"

Xion nodded and pointed her keyblade at it. Glowing brightly at the tip of the blade, a beam of light shot towards the heart. The light pierced the heart, and a loud scream came out from the entire town, filling the air. Xion clutched her head as the scream got louder and closer. Not hearing Axel's words, she fell backwards in pain and became unconscious.

* * *

Roxas couldn't stop screaming. His heart was burning, the pain was unbearable. He clutched his chest as he fell to the floor of the tram, Xion still wasn't waking up.

"Xion! Wake up!" Roxas let out a cry of agony. "Somebody call! Help..." Roxas's vision blurred as he lay completely down on the floor. He saw feet appear in front of his eyes as he looked up. He couldn't see properly, or hear properly either. He noticed that there was someone talking to him. He tried to focus on the person, but he couldn't. Instead, he pointed towards Xion. The other person said something, and Roxas nodded, hearing these words; "Ok... She's safe... Can you- stop the tram! Hey, it's gonna be ok dude, I don't know you but my name is Za-" Roxas lost consciousness.

* * *

(Roxas's dream 1)

Roxas clutched his chest as he stood up. Where the hell had that come from? It was like an external voice had set an endless loop of him screaming inside his head. Roxas was currently in Halloween Town, finishing up a recon mission. He got the queue to RTC, but he decided not to just yet. He sat down as he clutched at his chest. He didn't have a heart, so why was it hurting so much?  
"Argh... Shit..." Roxas was still clutching his chest as he stood up; he opened up a portal, and stepped through.

* * *

"Huh... Where... XION!" Roxas sat up quickly, looking around for Xion, she was nowhere in sight. White walls surrounded him, and metal rails that bore curtains. Other beds were about two meters away from him. He looked down at his clothes. He was in white. Roxas snapped his head towards the sound of approaching footsteps; they belonged to a young looking man who held an air of cockiness. The young man's hair was spiked and black, shooting off in all directions. He wore a distinctive smirk on his face, accompanied by calm eyes. He wore baggy black track pants and a blue hoodie, on his hands were black leather gloves. He stood at the side of Roxas's bed and held out his hand.

"Name's Zack."

Roxas looked the young man up and down, and then shook his hand. "I'm Roxas." he replied.

"Oh, I know who you are now kiddo." Zack smirked at Roxas's confused expression. "It's amazing what your sister tells you over the phone." He once again ignored Roxas's look of confusion. Putting his hands in his pockets, he paced backwards and forwards. "Xion has told me a lot about you Roxy, I only just came back from service when I encountered you two on the tram. I was on my way over then you slumped to floor and kept crying out. I checked you first; I knew Xion was ok..."

"You're... You're her brother?" Roxas asked. A lot of things were going on in his head right now, and he wasn't registering much. He just wanted to see Xion.

"So you've heard of me before I clearly stated who I was?" Zack smirked.

"Yeah... You're in SOLDIER right?"

"Was." Zack corrected. "I just retired the other day."

"But... You're like... um, twenty five right?"

"I'm twenty eight kiddo, have been for almost a year now. I've done what I've wanted to do, and now I'm not there anymore. This wasn't the welcome home I was expecting though..." Zack cut himself off as a nurse walked into the room. She came over to Roxas bed.

"Mr Stone, we ran some tests and it turns out, you're ok."

Roxas looked at the nurse astonished. "But, it was my heart, that's got to be a level ten on seriousness right?"

"Fortunately, it was just a spasm in your chest muscles. We suggest you don't play any soccer for a while, or go skateboarding. Give it a week to heal up, and then you'll be fine. As of now, you're free to go." the nurse left the room.

"Chest spasm... Got any record of muscle spasms in your family?" Zack asked, instantly curious.

"No, not that I know of anyway." Roxas explained as he got out of bed. "Could you pass me my bag? I want to get changed and go see Xion."

Zack passed Roxas his bag and said; "Sure thing kiddo, she's waiting outside for us."

Roxas nodded and got out of the bed. He made his way over to the change room and chucked on his jeans, his favourite black and white shirt and his grey hoodie. He walked out of the room and put of the hospital dorm. He was greeted by a thump to his chest. He looked down and saw Xion's head buried in his chest. She was crying, she looked up at him. She was smiling. They were tears of happiness. Roxas squeezed her affectionately.

"I knew you'd be alright." Xion sniffled. She looked up at Roxas again and kissed him on the check. Roxas grinned.

"I was so worried about you," Roxas began. "When you wouldn't wake up, I started panicking. I couldn't wake you, and then my- Roxas put quotation marks around the word- chest started going all spastic. If it weren't for Zack... I don't know what would've happened."

"That's cute." Zack sarcastically replied with a smirk. Xion thumped him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Zack rubbed his shoulder.

Xion laughed. "Have SOLDIER made you soft, dear brother?"

Zack shot Xion a dirty look, then burst out laughing. "Oh how I've missed you." he said. "C'mon, let's go home. I bet you Cassandra is a bit worried." Zack explained as he started walking towards the exit.

"You could just call her mum you know?" Xion called after him, but Zack was already outside waiting. She turned to Roxas.

"Your brother seems pretty cool; I'm gonna worm some SOLDIER stories out of him." Roxas yawned. "It's been a rough night... I had this shit crazy dream. But it's all a haze..."

Xion looked at Roxas with an alarmed look. "What sort of dream?"

"I dunno, I can't remember." He replied.

Xion exhaled in relief. She checked her phone.

(1) NEW MESSAGE: ZACK

Yo sissy, hurry up, I haven't got all day. Cassandra just gave me a call, wants us home ASAP. Said it's important, and she'll be home in an hour. Get your skates on.

Xion locked her phone and looked to Roxas. "We better get going."

Roxas nodded in reply and locked his fingers into Xion's and they left the hospital.

* * *

(? Unknown place...)

"Axel, We have to bring him back. We can't continue our mission until we retrieve him. Don't keep me waiting." A silver haired figure stepped down the black staircase, his black coat flowing behind him. His piercing green eyes looked straight at Axel he smiled, and walked off.

Axel looked at the place where his boss had been. He knew he had to get him back, but he was tied up with XF in the OTHER WORLD. Axel sighed, as he summoned a portal of darkness. He knew he Came back to their world when he fell asleep, and that he forgot all about the OTHER WORLD, but seemed to retain his memories when he returned there. There had to be a bug in his system, but he was real right? Axel sighed once again, and walked through the portal leaving these words in his wake; "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

* * *

**A/N: Aha, how'd you like that? R&R, drop me a PM if you have questions. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep tight, Roxas

**A/N: Chapter Two is here! Thank you for waiting patiently for this update, gotta love holidays! Now, about FUTE... I haven't written a single word, letter even in weeks. So, you won't be seeing it for a while because my attention has shifted directly to this story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Now, enjoy reading this, or I will be forced to be sad! D:**

* * *

"I was so worried about you two!" A black haired woman exclaimed as she rushed towards the couple as they got out of Zack's car. Cassandra Fair embraced Roxas and Xion in a hug. Cassandra Fair was a beautiful looking woman. She had deep blue eyes, and shoulder length black hair. She was taller than Xion, but not as tall as Zack. She basically looked like an older Xion.

"Forgot me or something?" Zack smirked as he joined the hug.

"Oh Zack, it's wonderful to see you back! Thank god you have retired from that shit hole!" Cassandra replied, her eyes full of joyous tears. "Welcome home! Come inside, I want to know why you retired!"

"I told you Cassandra, I fulfilled my dream, and I wanted to leave. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Cassandra laughed as she and Zack enters entered the house, leaving Roxas and Xion standing on the front porch.

"Y'know, I'm glad I live here." Xion said to Roxas as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad that you live here too." Xion nuzzled Roxas's arm.

"Same here, life at home was shit, I needed a place to go, and you guys were here. Well, Zack was off killing people for a living, and you were here playing drums when I came over with my bag. I think it's one of the best decisions I've ever made."

"Well, you never did get along with your dad, did you?"

Roxas barked a laugh. "No, we didn't get along much at all, but at least we have the decency to talk to each other occasionally." Roxas smiled as Xion hugged him.

"That's why I love you. You don't judge and you are forgiving. I think your dad raised a wonderful son."

Roxas kissed Xion on the cheek. "And your mother raised a wonderful daughter and a kick ass son too. C'mon, let's go inside."

* * *

"And that's how I met Cloud." Zack finished as he kicked the soccer ball to Roxas. "I thought you weren't meant to be playing soccer?"

"C'mon Zack, I'm not playing international level am I? A bit of backyard sports wouldn't hurt." Roxas replied as head butted the ball back to Zack. Zack juggled the ball in response.

"How's that Axel kid going? Last I saw him, you three were in a band, and did that last?"

"Yeah, he moved away, he got offered a job in Radiant Garden. Said his brother lived there."

"Oh?" Zack shot him a curious look. "Who's his brother?" he passed the ball to Roxas again.

"Reno." Roxas replied as he juggled the ball.

"Ah, the Turk." Zack replied with a smirk.

"You know him?"

"We've met before."

"Do tell."

"Another time kid, I've got fish to fry, literally." Zack cracked a grin at Roxas's laugh. He liked the kid, he decided. Xion has found a good partner.

"You two seem to be getting along well." Cassandra observed as Zack came over to the barbecue.

Zack let out a chuckle. "Yeah, he's a good kid. Got a decent head on his shoulders, seems to like my stories from SOLDIER."

Cassandra smiled as she watched Roxas juggle the ball to him. "He really likes it here, before we let him live here, he was very unhappy. Every time he came over to see Xion, he would have bags under his eyes and a sullen face."

"Oh? Doesn't seem like the case now." Zack replied as he took a sip from his Guinness.

"I think he sees you as a father figure."

Zack spluttered in his drink. He looked at Cassandra in surprise. "Who-what? Why would I be so? I wouldn't be able to parent my way out of a brick shithouse."

Cassandra laughed softly at his statement. "You didn't really learn any new words in SOLDIER, did you?" Zack didn't answer. "Roxas and his dad weren't really close, so we took him in when the time came. It was Xion who suggested it. I was hesitant at first, but as soon as he started living here; his grades and personality shot through the roof. He still talks to his dad occasionally."

"You're basically saying I should stick around, right?"

Cassandra laughed. "Yes, I am. Don't leave again Zack, we've missed you."

"I have no intention leaving. I'm gonna work for Cloud when he comes back. Until then, I'll go work at Cid's."

"What will you do at Cid's?"

"I'll pull cars apart. I'm a grease monkey." Zack smirked.

"So what does Cloud plan to do? When he comes back that is." Cassandra added in quickly.

"He's going to start up a delivery service. I offered to help him. He came up with a slogan; "Strife Delivery Service, you name it we deliver." Kinda cool right?" Zack smirked again.

"You really need a new facial feature bro." Xion remarked as she walked past the scowling Zack.

"You really need a new hairstyle." Zack shot back at Xion, who laughed.

"Is that the best you have? Why don't you go and tell Leon that you have a crush on him?" Xion poked her tongue out at Zack.

Zack coughed in his drink again. "Do not." he replied sourly.

"Only teasing you bro." Xion replied as she ruffled Zack's hair.  
Roxas had made his way over to where the family was and sat down.

"I'm hungry." Roxas stated.

"Get some food kid." Zack replied.

"It's not cooked yet."

"Get an apple."

"I already have one." Roxas smirked as he held out his iPod.

"Smart ass eh? Careful kid, don't get me on my bad side." Zack replied with a sinister grin.

Roxas and Zack laughed together for no reason. Zack then tackled Roxas to the ground and started rubbing his fist against his head. Roxas laughed as he tried to pry Zack's grip from around his neck.

Cassandra smiled at the exchange and turned to Xion. "They're like a father and his son, or the brother they never had."

Xion blushed. Why was she blushing? "You think so mum?"

"I know so," Cassandra replied as she took a sip of her champagne. "They act like they've known each other forever. It's that one thing that Roxas is missing." She turned back to Xion and smiled warmly. "Remember the night he came here, after his father had kicked him out?"

Xion nodded and turned to see her brother and her boyfriend once again wrestling each other, the both of them clearly having fun.

"Hey Zack, do you want us to have fish, or are you planning on letting it shrivel to nothing?" Xion yelled. Zack looked up instantly and let go of Roxas.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's not over Roxas!" Zack grinned at the blonde kid.

Roxas laughed in reply and sat down next to Xion, who instantly laid her head on his shoulder.

"You have a comfortable shoulder." Xion said sleepily.

"You always seem to get really sleepy on my shoulder," Roxas smiled as he stroked Xion's hair. "Why would that be?" He didn't get a reply, Xion was already asleep.

* * *

The hooded figure slowly walked towards Xion, taking cautious steps. The battlefield was stained with blood and littered with bodies. Knights and monsters lay strewn in awkward positions. About a kilometre away from Xion stood a large tower with a Black Dragon circling around it. She turned her attention back to the figure. It had stopped, and was looking straight at Xion. Xion summoned her keyblade and got into an offensive stance.

"What an interesting weapon you're carrying." The figure remarked.

"This?" Xion questioned as she looked at the keyblade. "What is it to you?"

"Nothing." The figure replied as it clenched its fist.

"It doesn't seem that way." Xion shot back as she tightened the grip on the hilt.

"That weapon claimed the life of my best friend. I've been hunting it and it's wielder for a long time now... And I've finally found you... Sora..."

Xion's face became a canvas of shock. "Enough games! Who are you?"

The figure didn't reply, but threw away the robe that concealed its form. Shoulder length dark brown hair was revealed, and deep green eyes that looked as if they had been carved from emerald. The figure had quite a beautiful face, and the voice it held was smooth and melodic, but was holding an air of malice and hatred.

"My name is Xomanic. You should know full well who I am, Sora." Xomanic said as she held out her hand. An orb of dark energy surrounded her fingers as she summoned her weapon. A long arrow head blade shaped like a bird's beak was at the head of the weapon, held by a wooden shaft made of a sturdy oak. At the end of the weapon was a small spike, which seemed to be coated in a green film.

"This is my weapon, the 'Eagles Flight', and its blade shall taste your blood!"

Xion charged at the brunette with her keyblade out forward. The brunette smirked as she easily dodged Xion's charge. Xomanic quickly bought her spear down towards Xion's head, which Xion barely parried in time. Xion rolled to her left and spun around, sweeping her keyblade as she did, catching Xomanic off guard. Xomanic stumbled backwards as Xion leapt up and brought her keyblade swinging downwards towards Xomanic's chest. Xomanic easily parried and front-flipped over Xion, casting an Aero spell to keep her levitating in the air. Xion growled in frustration as she sent a cascade of Firaga at the small whirlwind. Xomanic smirked and directed the spell towards Xion. The fireballs hit the whirlwind as it made its way towards Xion. She was too slow to react. Xion was knocked back by the whirlwind, her coat becoming singed in the process. Her vision became blurry, she noticed another figure approaching her, a tall boy with blonde hair, and amber coloured eyes. This boy belonged to the darkness.

"This isn't who you think it is, Xomanic. In fact, she's quite the opposite." The male figure said.

"What do you mean, Xaden? It's clearly Sora, can't you tell?" Xomanic replied, hefting her spear onto her shoulder as she walked over.

"People perceive this... Clone," Xaden spat the word. "As they remember the very people linked to them, in your case, it looks like Sora because it is holding memories of Sora, and making her own at the same time. She is a pointless vessel, a worthless piece of nothingness, which has no place in these worlds." Xaden kicked Xion in the stomach. Xion groaned and coughed up blood.

"I don't know... What your goal is... But you won't succeed!" Xion yelled as she stood up. She summoned the keyblade to her hand and coated it in fire.

Xaden laughed an emotionless laugh. "So, the little puppet has a bit of fight in it eh? Be Careful... No. I, you might just die."

"You're starting to piss me off!" Xion roared at Xaden as she launched a large burst of Firaga at the boy. Xion smirked, there was no way he could survive that heat.

She was wrong. Standing in the exactly same spot, with a red hot blade in his hand was Xaden, completely unharmed. He glared menacingly at Xion, and leapt into the air, bringing the sword above his head. Slicing downwards, the sword connected with the keyblade. An explosion of light followed. Xaden back-flipped form the impact and recovered in mid-air, landing perfectly on the ground. Xion however, was sent flying backwards into a rock. Xion hit her head upon impact and instantly felt faint. Her sight was blurred, her hearing muffled. She could just make out Xaden's boots in her line of sight. She looked up, preparing to face her end, when the most spectacular thing happened. A crack appeared in the sky. Xaden looked up in shock. The sky shattered and where it was before, it became replaced by an ugly crimson horizon.

"We have to move, now!" Xomanic yelled.

"You're lucky, puppet. We have to keep you alive." At his final words, Xaden bashed the hilt of his sword against her head; the last thing Xion heard was an unfamiliar yelling down at them and the all mighty roar of the black dragon.

* * *

Xion woke up hours later with a throbbing headache. She found herself in her bedroom, with Roxas snoozing on her computer chair. She clutched her jet black hair and ran her hands through it. That was the second dream that felt so real. She reached under her pillow and grabbed a small notebook. Earlier in the day, Xion had decided to write her previous dream in it, and perhaps any others if they were to happen again. She felt as if she was in a different world when that previous dream had happened and that she felt no knowledge of where she was when she was sleeping, it was as if she forgot everything, but had her memory replaced in this dream world. She started writing down the events of the dream. She stopped when she wrote down the word "puppet". What was with that? Why had that boy called her a puppet? What was a keyblade? Who was Xaden? She looked over to Roxas and smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Xion bit her lip and resisted the urge to do something sexual. Roxas stirred in his sleep.

"I... Me... Nobody... Else..." Roxas mumbled in his sleep, his head lolling to the left. Xion cocked her head to the right at his words. She wondered what he was dreaming about. A light bulb switched on in Xion's brain. Roxas had similar dreams to her. Were they connected, were they real? Xion shook her head as she stood up and made her way out of her bedroom. Roxas didn't move at all, but she noticed that his lips were moving frantically, as if he were speaking to somebody in his dream.

* * *

"Ever since she went to that world, she's been missing! Where is she?" Roxas yelled at the man with the eye patch.

"Fucked if I know kid. It's the little brats fault for disappearing." Xigbar replied as he walked briskly down the hallway, Roxas running to catch up to him.

"Come on Xigbar, you should know! You're the Superior's most trusted member! You gotta tell me!"

Xigbar sighed. "Look kid, if I or the superior knew where the little brat was, we'd send a team out retrieve her. But, with half of the org dead and Axel gone AWOL, there isn't much we can do."

"Well, I'm gonna go look for her!" Roxas exclaimed as he opened up a portal of darkness and rushed inside it.

"Kid, wait!" Roxas was gone. Xigbar sighed dramatically. "Better go tell the boss." He trudged away with heavy footsteps.

* * *

Roxas had no idea where he was. It was to be put plainly that he didn't have a clue for where Xion could be. He was standing in front of an ebony coloured castle, which looked as if it were made out of black diamond. Several turrets and spires adorned the castle walls. Roxas noticed that there was no one guarding it. Roxas felt as if he was being watched. He turned slowly in a circle, keyblade at the ready. He didn't see anyone, but he couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching him.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Roxas exclaimed still turning in a slow circle. Two dark corridors opened on either side of him. Two robed figures stepped out; one figure was carrying an unconscious body on their shoulder.

"Xion, are you okay?" Roxas yelled in surprise. Xion didn't reply as her body was slumped to the ground by the figure holding her.

"Well, look what we have here, Xomanic. Looks like two of our objectives have ended up in the same place… what a coincidence." One of the figures said as it circled around Roxas.

The other figure laughed. "He seems to be surprised by the usage of our names, Xaden."

"Your naming isn't only open to the Organization, Roxas." Xaden replied with a chuckle. "We members of the "Syndicate" like to give ourselves codenames as well. Not to mention wearing a coat of a similar fashion, but we actually wear normal clothes."

"You're not making any sense! Who are you guys exactly? What is this Syndicate you talk about!" Roxas growled, his patience wearing thin.

"Too many questions," Xomanic replied. "Time for you to come with us… I think _**He'll **_be looking forward to annihilate you." Xomanic's face held no emotion, but her eyes were showing a lust for revenge.

"**Sleep** tight, Roxas. See you around." Xaden whispered with a mysterious tone. Xomanic walked to Roxas and punched him in the head, knocking him out.

* * *

"Ow, what the hell man?" Roxas said as he woke up. He could feel something warm trickling down his face. He reached his hand up towards the warmth, and touched it. It was blood, flowing freely from somewhere on his face. He got up quickly and rushed to Xion's mirror. Several cuts and bruises adorned his face; one cut was above his left eye and another on his lip. His eye was also bruised. "That's gonna hurt in the morning…" Roxas turned his head towards the sound of someone walking up the stairs.

"Hey kid… Whoa, what happened? Get into a fight while you were sleeping or something?" Zack remarked with surprise as he entered the room.

"I must've fallen of the chair or something while I was sleeping." Roxas explained with a nervous chuckle.

"Those cuts don't come from falling off a chair kid; you got punched in the face hard." Zack explained as Roxas walked towards the doorway. "Xion's downstairs, she woke up with a thumping headache. I do not like this at all kid, first Xion wakes up claiming that she has a headache to rival a hangover, and then I come up here to find you with cuts and bruises all over your face. What's the deal?"

"I have no idea…" Roxas whispered as he exited the room.

Zack stood still as Roxas left. His phone started ringing, which made him jump. Zack chuckled as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello? Zack Fair here, who-"

"_Is it done?"_ A deep voice replied.

"I got home yesterday; do you really think I've had enough time to set things in motion? Give me a break."

"_You know that my impatience grows short, we have to get him back to __**Our World**__. We can't risk losing him to the __**Syndicate.**__"_

"Look boss, I've had play dumb twice now, and I'm trying to get one step ahead, but it just won't happen yet! We need to get Axel back here, otherwise… We will lose him to those guys."

"_So be it, don't keep me waiting Zack, you have five days." _The line went dead.

Zack sighed as he put his phone into his pocket. _"Of all the places, you just had to ring me here, give me a break!" _Zack shook his head with a sigh as he headed downstairs to check on his sister, and the boy who was the centrepiece of everything waiting to unfold.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it... now time for thanking people!**

**Thank you very much to my three reviewers on the first chapter!**

**TheSapphireRose**

**XIIIXV**

**DancingDragonGirl9**

**You guys all receive a free cookie and a warming hug for reviewing so nicely! I'm open for questions and queries about this story and FUTE or general conversation. Trust me, I sort of know where I'm going with this story... No writers block here... Or vacation as I call it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
